Mealtime can be not a lot of fun and even stressful for parents/caregivers and children. Parents want children to eat food that is good for them and to try new things but this can be time-consuming and frustrating. Everyone is so busy. Frozen food, fast food and junk food that is often available in fun bite-sized shapes surround us and entice children. To get children to eat good food, parents often spend so much time cutting food into bite-sized pieces so it is easier and more appealing to eat. Still, children pick and choose what they want—not always choosing the most nutritious food, but rather the most fun looking food.
In addition, obesity has become a national epidemic, especially among children. This is in part due to an unhealthy change in children's diets in the past years as well as children becoming less active. There is a need to address this growing epidemic and to offer a practical simple solution to a growing problem and to change how parents and children look at mealtime overall. This present invention provides a product that is designed to help parents and caregivers counter the growing problem, help promote healthier eating in children and make mealtime less stressful and more fun for all concerned.